


The Windsor

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Educational, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Joking!, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Humor, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Skoulsonfest2k15 - Day 6: Loosen Up.  Skye tries to get Coulson to take his mind off of work after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windsor

He was sitting in bed in his glasses, reading some old SSR file about a HYDRA weapon known as the Gorgon dating back to the 40s.  

The sound of the faucet in the bathroom turned off without his notice, followed by the soft noise of feet against the rug of his quarters, then the scrape of a door sliding open only vaguely registered in his mind.

Glancing at the clock he was already starting to think about tomorrow and planning the next op. There was a lengthy field report to write about the group of gifteds they had encountered the previous day and requisitions for containment and research materials for Fitz and Simmons, since this was going to be a regular thing, apparently.

"Solids or stripes?"

"Huh?" he asked, closing the file and turning towards the sound of her voice.

"Unless you want to go back to your reading?" she asked.

Skye was standing next to his closet and wearing a couple of his neckties.

And nothing else.

Skye now had his full attention.

"Um," he said, putting down the file and setting it on the nightstand with his glasses. He swung his feet off the bed.

"Solids, I think," he said, after much contemplation.

"I might need some help getting the knot right," she said, taking off the other tie and reaching to put it back into the closet on the rack.

"You said you were tired," he replied, getting up off the bed.

"I was," she said, turning back to him. "The shower helped me to loosen up.  I tried to get you to do the same."

"Noted," he said, nodding his head and running his fingers through the ends of her wet hair. "What kind of knot do you want?" he asked helpfully.

"I'm not sure," she said, eyeing him in his t-shirt and boxers. "Why don't you lay it on me?"

He smirked and touched the tie gently as his knuckles brushed against her skin. "Windsor, which is what I usually wear. Classic. Appropriate for most occasions," he said, loosening the silk at the knot, his fingertips sliding against her collarbone.

"Then there's the Pratt, the Half-Windsor, the Four-in-Hand," he said leisurely. "All very basic," he added, leaning into her ear, when he had the knot undone and the untied tie was sitting against her chest, along with his hand.

"You're getting distracted," she said, taking his chin in her fingers.

"I am," he said, leaning forward to kiss her, talking in between as he did. "Maybe. We. Can save this. For. Another time?"

"Is it _that_ difficult?" she asked, flipping over the end of the tie at him.

"No, not at all," he said, shrugging.

"Then, prove it," she said, sliding her hands up under his shirt, then tugging at the bottom as he raised his hands to let her pull the t-shirt over his head.

"Okay," he said, smoothing down his hair, then sliding the tie off of her and settling it around his neck.

Suddenly having to think about it made him freeze for a second as the tip of his tongue peeked out. Then, he started the loop and over under until it was finished.

"That's without any distractions," she said, reaching forward and pulling the knot loose again with the crook of her finger. She touched a hand against his hip until he was backed up against the edge of the bed.

"Depends on the distraction, I'm sure," he said, swallowing and staring back into her eyes.

They searched hers trying to puzzle out what she was after, but then she pushed him down to sitting on the bed, and she was on her knees, settling between his legs.

"Why don't we find out?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Windsor is easy," he mumbled to himself.

"Let's see one," she said, running her nails against the tops of his legs, as he started moving his hands. Her fingers disappeared underneath the legs of his boxers as her hands pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.

"This is _a bit_ harder," he admitted, with a brief smile, losing his concentration again and taking it apart.

"Maybe you should start over?" she suggested, as her hand worked the elastic of his waistband down.

"You can't be serious," he said, fumbling at the silk fabric.

"I need to see a Windsor," she said. "A nice one."

"A nice one. _Fuck_ ," he said, pulling it apart again.

Just as he's at the loop, she gives him a long stroke, getting him free of the boxers.

"That's..." Then another. "Not fair." His hand comes off the tie and onto the bed.

"You said it was easy," she replied, fighting off a smile.

He sets his jaw at her, somewhere between amused and competitive, then starts tying it again quickly, moaning when her mouth slides down the length of him.

His mouth opens, but no words are coming out. And his fingers have stopped again, watching her head bob under him.

He's forgotten about the tie, his hands are on either side of the bed, gripping the sheets. She's looking at him so intensely and as her teeth rake over him, he arches towards her without even thinking.

He can't think. Her tongue pressing along the length of him, her lips over his head, kissing him...

"Where's my knot?" she says, demanding, stopping what she's doing and just blinking her huge eyes at him.

"Get up here," he says, laughing, and grabbing her by the elbows.

As she stands, he pulls her down onto his lap and slides the tie back around her neck.

"You're learning this knot," he says, settling her facing him, guiding her hands to position the silk between her fingers.

" _About time_ ," she said, biting her lip and wiggling on his lap.

"Keep telling yourself that," he says with a smirk. "Because, you're next."

"Don't be such a scoundrel," she said, giggling, leaning forward to kiss him.

"You have no idea."


End file.
